


Say My Name

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Bed Sex, Confession, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants to know what Haruka doesn't say his name at times during sex, so he thought teasing might help a tad whilst in sex. RinHaru, Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Say My Name

Harsh pants slip through his lips. Rin was panted hard; beads of sweat visible on his forehead. Haruka stared into those red-colored eyes, staring passionately down at his lover's blue, teary eyes soaked from blissful pleasure spiraling within them. Both could hardly take their eyes off of one another. Rin lowered himself down slightly till their noses touched, and, with his mouth, gave a peck on Haruka's lips-Haruka immediately stuck out his tongue, allowing him to suck it and began French kissing him.

Rin pulled away; a yearning moan escaped Haruka's lips.

"Haru..." he whispered, soft and tender with a hint of lust deepening his voice.

"D-do it..." Haruka whimpered slightly. He ached for him, he wanted him. Now.

Before he knew it, Rin was beginning to put himself in him. Pushing the boundaries out, Rin grabbed Hrauka's head, his fingers touching Haruka's bluish locks and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. He then gave the forehead a kiss and smiled on the soft surface. Haruka could feel his lips burning on his skin; pulling him closer, waiting impatiently for him to do it.

"Not until you say my name." Rin put it out bluntly.

Haruka pulled his face away, bewildered at that statement. This was suddenly not sexy.

"What?"

"I won't put it in unless you say my name..." His boyfriend explained matter-of-factly.

Was he kidding? Rin was looking down at his boyfriend, seriousness in his eyes but a cheeky smile curved perfectly, tugging slightly to push back a laugh.

"What're you talking about?" he asked, confused. "I do say your name."

"But you don't when we, like, fuck, you know?"

"Just put it in, damn it!"

"Not until you promise every time we have sex, you say my name."

"Jesus Christ-"

"Fine, I won't put it in!" Rin began to stand on his knees and prepare to leave when out of nowhere (and desperation) Haruka took his arms and pulled him in.

"Screw me or I'll kill you!"

Rin stared blankly at him. How blunt Haruka was proclaiming such neediness for Rin to do it; Rin was about to say something when the growing desire to finish what he started took over. Rin did what Haruka wanted: he positioned himself slowly, and carefully inserted his dick into the soft rim already prepared minutes ago. Soon words of pleasure and perverted talks formed into screaming desires of moans and yelps. Hitting his prostate vigorously, he looked at his lover who was enjoying their intimate moment, his arms still wrapped around Rin's neck and pulling him for kisses and bites.

"H-Haru..." Rin hissed, his body controlling all senstations.

"Ha...ha...Rin...ah, fuck!"

God, he just said my name! Rin thought happily. This was a first. Before, Haruka use to whisper his name when they have sex but for a while he noticed how Haruka closed his mouth with a hand whenever they had sex. It was weird and now here he was, speaking Rin's name with a tone so sexy and full of love.

"Rin...faster!"

Without hesitation, Rin's movements became faster and everlasting. Soon the two were shouting each others names and suddenly, in a quick swift a motion, they exploded in ecstasy. Rin was exhausted and almost collapsed on top of Haruka but slide over to the side of the bed, watching a tired, panting Haruka staring up at the ceiling for a moment before gazing at his lover.

"Hey...why don't you say my name when we have sex?"

Even though Rin knew Haruka's face was probably enverted, he saw a distinctive flush rise upon his cheeks, and then he turned his face to not look at Rin anymore, as though embarrassed to say his answer or to avoid the conversation.

"Because..." Haruka looked over his shoulder, a small glare and said, "I get hard when I say your name..."

Rin blinked. "That's it?" He asked bluntly.

"Jesus Christ, you are such a moron!" Haruka pulled the blanket up and hid his entire head.

"C'mon, that doesn't mean anything! If you're embarrassed then you could have told me if you felt uncom-"

Out of nowhere, Haruka pulled out a pillow and slammed it on Rin.

"You have no idea how embarrassing that was, dumbass!" Despite hearing Rin's muffled laughs, Haruka was flustered and shouted "Never do that again!"

Rin grabbed the pillow and, hugging it, said, "I'll never forget what you said, 'I get hard when I say your name' is so cute."

Haruka tried his best to ignore and cover himself with the large blanket out of embarrassment. However, Rin dunk down under the bed, took his arms and wrapped around into a hug, and kissed Haruka's heated neck. Unbeknownst to Rin, Haruka felt his heart patter softly in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all for continuing to read and enjoy these stories! I'll be active as soon as possible, since summer is getting onto me! :)


End file.
